


Flowing

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Magical Realism, bad hair day, bog witch Bucko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky just wants to pin his hair up so he can go get the repotting done CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN





	Flowing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the dread fern grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543915) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/31352817288/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
